Life after you
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Yo quiero una vida normal, quiero ser normal. Pero no podré serlo si no te tengo a mi lado. Songfic.


Life after you.

Yo quiero una vida normal, quiero ser normal. Pero no podré serlo si no te tengo a mi lado. Songfic.

* * *

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa autora de FullMetal Alchemist. La canción que sirvió de inspiración le pertenece a la banda Daughtry

* * *

_·Que todo lo que busco es una vida llena de risas. Sin ti, sólo Dios sabe qué es lo que haría. Quiero que sepas que no hay vida después de ti·_

**·Trisha·**

Ella llevaba los ojos vendados pero aun así él no podía evitar sentir su rostro arder por la sensaciones que le causaba el sentir su mano sujetando la de ella y conduciéndola por el camino de tierra entre los verdes plantíos donde se alimentaban las ovejas del pueblo. El olor a pintura fresca le hizo regresar a la realidad y alzó la mirada hacia su destino.

—¿Dónde estamos, Hohenhiem? —la escuchó preguntar con curiosidad, probablemente intrigada después de sentir que él detenía su marcha. Él tragó saliva con pesadez, respiró profundo y se acercó a ella. Llevó sus manos hasta la pequiña cabeza de la muchacha para así desatar el nudo del pañuelo que le cubría los ojos, justo después se hizo a un lado.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —ella obedeció y los abrió despacio para que pudiesen acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz, en su rostro de dibujó la confusión al no entender que hacían frente a ese lugar, eso sin duda hizo que él sonriera con malicia y dirigió su vista hacia el mismo punto que su compañera.

Miró con detenimiento aquella casa a pesar de que ya la había visto muchísimas otras veces, era una pequeña casa color blanco que lucía como nueva, recordó el primer vistazo que le había dado, la casa estaba en ruinas, con madera vieja y mohosa. Era inhabitable, pero ahora era prácticamente otra.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta esta casa? —replicó él sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios, ella miró de nuevo la casita sin comprender qué era lo divertido.

—Sí, es muy bonita, tú y los demás hicieron un gran trabajo reconstruyendo y remodelándola ¿Es eso? ¿Querías que te diera mi opinión? —musitó la joven de cabello castaño dibujando una agradable sonrisa en sus labios—, es una casa hermosa, el amigo de Pinako-sama estará muy contento cuando llegue al pueblo y la vea.

—¿Eso te ha dicho Pinako? ¿Qué es para un viejo amigo suyo de Central, verdad? —continuó Hohenhiem sin detener sus preguntas consiguiendo que su compañera volviese a colocar un semblante dudoso.

—Sí… —respondió dubitativa, como queriendo recordar lo que le había dicho Pinako cuando ella se acercó a preguntar el por qué arreglaban la casa abandonada del pueblo—, Pinako-sama me dijo que un amigo suyo trabaja para la milicia, pero que va a retirarse y quiere hacerlo lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, sí, estoy segura que eso me dijo.

—Vaya —resopló Hohenhiem llevando una de sus manos hasta su nuca—. Pinako sí que es ingeniosa, se lo agradeceré de nuevo cuando vaya a verla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la castaña inflando las mejillas, se comenzaba a cansar de tantos rodeos.

—Pues que Pinako te mintió, Trisha —sonrió divertido al ver que el semblante de ella volvía a cambiar abruptamente—. Esta casa no es de ese tal amigo suyo.

—¿Entonces de quién es? —preguntó Trisha ya harta de los misterios. Hohenhiem entonces borró su sonrisa burlona y se tornó muy serio fijando su mirada en ella.

—Es tuya —sentenció sin titubear causando que los ojos de Trisha se abrieran más de la cuenta ante la incredibilidad y sus mejillas se tornaran de un intenso rosa.

—¿De verdad, arreglaste esta casa para mí? —preguntó sin poder creerlo, pasaba su mirada de la bonita casa a la fija mirada de él—. ¿Por qué?

Él no contestó de inmediato, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella unos silenciosos segundos y después posó su vista en la casa. Respiró profundo y susurró:

—Podemos cambiar —lo dijo en un hilo de voz pero lo suficientemente audible para que ella escuchara—, hace no mucho tú me dijiste eso, "podemos cambiar", ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó regresando su vista hacia ella.

Trisha sonrío con esa ternura característica de ella y afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, estoy convencida de ello —reafirmó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, él seguía mirándola con un semblante serio y firme.

—Y si te preguntara si yo también puedo cambiar…¿Seguirías igual de convencida? —su semblante cambió a uno lleno de dolor mientras esperaba una respuesta, entonces ella volvió a ruborizarse y sonrió más ampliamente buscando su mano para estrecharla con ternura siendo correspondida por él.

—¿Tú quieres cambiar? —preguntó ella inundada de felicidad.

—Quiero ser alguien que tú merezcas. Yo quiero una vida normal, quiero ser normal. Pero no podré serlo si no te tengo a mi lado, Trisha, por eso quiero que aceptes esta casa y aceptes compartirla conmigo —estrechó la pequeña mano de su amada con fuerza pero de inmediato aflojó su agarre cuando notó que los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a liberar pequeñas lágrimas.

—No —replicó ella en negativa por el afloje de sus manos lanzándose a él y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, como temiendo que se le escapara en el aire—. No me vuelvas a soltar…

—Trisha… —susurró casi sin aliento correspondiendo torpemente el abrazo.

—Cuidaré muy bien de nuestra casa, te lo prometo.

—Sé que lo harás —confirmó él con tranquilidad, sin pensar ni un solo segundo en soltarla, buscando de algún modo cambiar para ella.

* * *

N/A: Bien, he aquí mi primer fic de FullMetal Alchemist. Quería iniciar en este fandom con un fanfic de mi pareja preferida así que ha surgido esto. Será un fic muy corto, de máximo cinco capítulos. Agradeceré muchísimo sus comentarios, son de verdad un motor importante para mí.


End file.
